Promise Not to Kill the Flower
by Nicole Lo
Summary: A nuclear spill has infested Smallville and its residents have evacuated the town. The entire midwest area has been infected. The safest place is Roswell, New Mexico.
1. Default Chapter

Promise Not to Kill the Flower  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Summary: Everyone says that Smallville was created just to replace Roswell. Now, the two casts have a chance to meet. A nuclear spill has infested Smallville and its residents have been demanded to evacuate the town. The safest place in Roswell, New Mexico. So, the two heroes finally meet- Clarke and Max. So, the drama begins.  
  
Chapter One: Made My Skin a Little Bit Thicker  
  
~Chloe~  
  
"So this is it?" Lana wondered, looking around from the outside of the school.  
  
"I guess so." Clarke said slowly.  
  
"I can't believe it." I mumbled, wishing that we were back home.  
  
"Guys, calm down. It's just like being back at home." Lana stated.  
  
"Yeah, it's small and ." Clarke's voice trailed off, being that he couldn't think of any other similarities.  
  
"There's nothing great about it. I can't believe it. This is awful!" I yelled. Pete mumbled something in his sleep, groaning.  
  
"Sorry Pete. We'll try to keep it down." Clarke apologized while looking directly at me.  
  
~Lana~  
  
"Oh my God. Their school is so tiny." Larisa finally joined in on the conversation. She was new to Smallville, then this evacuation came out. Chloe was the only one who really took the time out to talk to her. I guess because they're both writers. "This would be a great place to start writing some stories, huh Chloe?" She nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"I think it's going to be great here you guys. It's really alike like home."  
  
"Yeah, home of the aliens." Clarke smirked.  
  
"Are you worried that some Roswellonion, or whatever you call them, is going to take Larisa away?" I teased.  
  
"Of course not. There's nothing to take away." She chimed in. "For the billionth time, Clarke and I are not and item. I barely know him." Larisa explained. I noticed that Clarke was completely focusing in on her skimpy camisole, which she was adjusting.  
  
"You make it sound like I don't even have a chance." Clarke joked.  
  
"That's 'cause you don't." Everyone stopped, shocked that Larisa was so arrogant. Chloe was the only one of us who knew her so anything that she did was a shock to us. "Can't you guys take a joke? I'm not a snob." No, more like a boyfriend I began to think as Clarke became preoccupied with her top, or lack thereof, once again.  
  
"Hello. Earth to Lana!" Chloe yelled for my attention.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're not still into Clarke are you?"  
  
"No. Course not." I lied. "Why, you have a thing for him?" She giggled and I instantly knew the answer. "There must be something about Clarke Kent." I joked. I knew it was true because I was intoxicated with that something. There was almost a magnetic force drawing me to him.  
  
~Michael~  
  
"Maria, what the hell? Just pick one." She had been trying on dresses and skirts all day, looking for the right outfit to impress the new people.  
  
"I just can't pick one Michael. First impressions are hard to kill. Besides, it won't kill you to wait for another five minutes, will you?" I sighed. "Cheer up Mikey G." I began to walk out of the mall, hoping she'd get the point and start following me out.  
  
"Hey bring me back a Cappuccino!" She didn't get it. Against all the things that they were telling me to keep walking past Starbucks, I stopped and got Maria what she wanted. I even had to get one for myself.  
  
No sooner had I gotten the coffees that a girl with dark brown hair bumped into me. The Cappuccinos spilled onto the floor and splashed all over both of us. "No shit. I'm so sorry." She rushed and got some napkins to clean both of us off. I couldn't help but notice that some of the coffee was working its way down her top.  
  
"Here, let me help." My human, adolescent hormones started to kick in, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I really didn't see you. My friends sent me over here and . I'm so sorry." The girl stood up. Immediately, her stains were gone. I didn't even notice that I had used my powers on her. "You're really good at this." I nodded, dumbly. "Umm . I'll pay for your drinks and you can come with me to meet my friends. Plus, I have four drinks to carry over there." She joked.  
  
"Whatever." I looked at my watch. It was way past five minutes and I knew that Maria would be worried. "You know what? Why don't we rain check on that one? I've got someone waiting for me." I further explained.  
  
"How can we rain check when I don't even know you're name?" She smiled revealing a deep dimple on left cheek.  
  
"You'll find a way." I began to walk away.  
  
"How?" I shrugged. "Fine than," her dark hair swished as she turned around the other way. That was unexpected. A girl not chasing after me?  
  
~Larisa~  
  
"I feel so stupid now you guys. I almost followed him." I confessed to Lana and Chloe when the guys weren't around. Truth be told, I wasn't sure of what to make of Lana. She was so quiet all the time and it made me uneasy. It was like she was always judging me.  
  
"He probably wanted you to too. You did the right thing by not following him. I bet it put his ego in check." Chloe responded as Clarke and Pete returned to our table with food, of course.  
  
"What's with guys always wanting to eat all the time? Is food that great?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I loved food just as much as the next person, but I wasn't about to have them think I that I was some pig just because I loved to eat.  
  
"It is." Clarke grinned at me and then looked at Lana who didn't seem too happy about the grin. It was almost like there was something going on between them, but Chloe had already explained all that to me.  
  
"So, is there any left for me?" Lana wondered, returning to her sweet, reserved self.  
  
"Sure." Clarke handed her a plate, which held a slice of pizza. They paused for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes as I nudged Chloe.  
  
"And they're over each other? I don't think so." I whispered.  
  
"They were each other's first loves. What do you expect to happen?" Chloe responded.  
  
"Sure." I mumbled, noticing a guy staring at me from across the food court.  
  
~Isabel~  
  
"There's something out there. I can feel it." Max told me. I had no idea what he was talking about,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Isabel, Think about it. Do you really think that this nuclear spill from Smallville just happened out-of-the-blue? Something's going on. Someone knows something." Max turned his head to the left, staring at a girl from across the food court.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with her?" I asked, following his gaze.  
  
"What?" Max wondered, falling out of his gaze.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with her?"  
  
"I don't think so. I've never seen her before . she's new." Max declared.  
  
"Then let's go meet her." I got up, with Max following. I knew that she was probably perfectly harmless, as normal as normal got. Max was attracted to her. He was getting over Liz, and if I could help speed up that process in any way, shape, or form, I was going to.  
  
(A/N: What do you think? It's my first Roswell-Smallville crossover story. Not much else to say expect review, and tell me what you think/want to happen. ~~NL) 


	2. Are you that Somebody?

Chapter Two: Are you that Somebody?

Max

"Hey. We were wondering if you guys knew where H&M was." Isabel began, leading the way. "You see my brother and I have no sense of direction." She exaggerated as I tried to keep a straight face. What was she going to say when they found out that we lived here and shopped at this mall frequently.

"Do you have a map?" A small-framed raven-haired girl wondered, eager to help us.

"We don't normally go shopping here, so things are a little new to us." Isabel continued, going a little too far, yet passing over a map none-the-less.

"Yeah, well we're all kinda new here too." The girl admitted.

"Really? Will you be going to Roswell High?" Isabel made herself comfortable, sitting down next to one of the three other people that we sitting at the booth.

"Yeah, I think that what it's called."

"Awesome," Isabel said excitedly as the conversation died down.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I chimed in, urging Isabel to do something. We couldn't get anywhere if we didn't know their names. "I'm Max." I began, holding out my hand to the dark-haired girl.

"Larisa." She smiled. "This is Lana." She began as my attention turned to a quiet Asian girl. "Pete, Chloe, and Clarke." Larisa's attention lingered on him for a while before looking back at me. I suddenly noticed and was amazed at how her eyes reminded me of … Liz. I turned away, trying to forget our most recent break-up, which, I hate to say, seems like the final act in our relationship.

"I think I've got it." Larisa interrupted my thoughts on Liz, showing Isabel the map. "It's next to Dillards."

"Dillards?" My sister pretended to be confused, going into some bogus reason as to how she didn't know how to get there. Suddenly, I knew what she was trying to do … get someone to come with us. "Do you want to take over?" Larisa turned to Clarke who seemed previously occupied with looking back and forth between Chloe and Lana.

"Yeah. Superman to the rescue." Lana rolled her eyes, sensing what I had sensed earlier between Larisa and Clarke. I couldn't see how anyone could miss it … After a little more debate, Clarke and Larisa finally decided to come _with _us, as the others stayed behind.

Lana

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" Chloe wondered as I shrugged my shoulders. Sure, Larisa had seemed like an angel when she first came here … saving Clarke from, whatever had almost killed him, but instantly I had developed this hate for her. And I had no reason to.

"There's something about her that I don't like." I admitted.

"It's not that I don't like her, I'm just … I don't understand why Clarke Kent seemed attracted to every other woman that comes into his life, everyone but me. Do I have a big sign on my head that says 'DO NOT LOVE' or something?" I smiled to myself.

"No, but Clarke's just like that. I don't think he means to be, but you can't expect your best friend to fall head over heels for you."

"Why not?" Chloe wondered. "They always do in the movies."

"And they live happily ever after." I added, thinking about Jason. There was something that he wanted to ask me before we had to evacuate, but we never got the chance to finish that conversation. Ever since then, I'd been wondering what he wanted to ask me or … tell me. He seemed so worried about me like I'd never come back or something.

"What do you say to crashing that party?" Chloe wondered as I nodded, not knowing what I had just agreed to. "Let's Go." We walked off as Pete returned to the table, now all alone.

Maria

"We're not supposed to be shopping. We're waiting for the signal." Michael complained as I started picking up a million items from a sales rack.

"But, it's just so boring sitting and watching from out there. It's not like we can't see the food court from here." I argued back, trying to find my best colors so that I'd look awesome on our next date. Michael didn't want to admit it, but he was really into me and I was getting tired of being single all the time.

"It's not like either of us have X-ray vision."

"Chill out Space Boy. This'll only take a second." I responded, quickly pulling on a spicy red dress, walking out of the dressing room, and modeling it for him. "So, what do you think?"

"It's a dress." Michael couldn't tear his eyes away from the food court. I knew that he just didn't want to admit how gorgeous I looked.

"You know I'm irresistible." I urged.

"You're wasting our time." I rolled my eyes, totally fed up with his attitude.

"Just for that, I'm taking my time."

"As if you weren't doing that already." He mumbled. As I suddenly noticed that something was missing from the dressing room.

"Michael, did I give you my purse?"

"Why? Can't find it?"

"I thought I brought it in the dressing room with me … I don't know what could've happened." I responded, beginning to panic. "What if someone stole it."

"Then, they're probably off somewhere with all your info." Michael stood up, walking over to me. "You didn't put anything about _us _in there did you?"

"No." I shook my head. "But I did have the instructions to Valmir's house." Michael shook his head.

"Do you know how long it took us to find those? Maria, we were finally going to get some answers about this new …" He lowered his voice. "This is source. Now what are we going to do? We're going to be completely unprepared for it."

"I'm sorry. We can still try to find it. If they find it, they probably won't even know what to do." I reassured him.

"That's not the point. There's always that possibility." Michael took out his phone and dialed Max's number.

"Don't call him. Emergencies only." I stopped his call.

"And this isn't one?" Michael redialed the number, backing into a corner, out of earshot.

"So, I'm a big screw-up now?" I yelled, feeling like I had chronically messed up everything. Then again, Michael had a way of making me feel like that … like I was nothing and worth nothing. I wondered if that meant that he meant something to me or I was just really nothing. I sighed to myself, trying to fit into my regular clothes. As I came out of the dressing room, Michael was already gone. He didn't even have the decency to leave a note.

(A/N: Who do you want to hear about and is anyone even reading? Let me know because if no one's reading, I'm not writing. –NL)


	3. Like Cinderella

Chapter Three: Like Cinderella

Larisa

"So this, is it." Clarke waved off Max and Isabel who didn't seem like they wanted to leave us.

"We're just going to leave them?"

"They live here and nothing bad is going to happen. This isn't like Smallville you know." He responded.

"I know. I just … Will you guys be okay?" I wondered, really wanting to know more about them and make new friends since Lana didn't seem to like me being around all the time.

"We'll be fine." Isabel answered as Max smiled.

"Oh. Okay." I tried to mask my disappointment, which was evidently a failure because Max added, "We'll watch out for you at Roswell High."

"And save me from the aliens?" I joked back as he nodded and they continued disappearing further and further into the distance.

"Careful, he might think that you like him." Clarke commented as I we walked side by side.

"Shut up. I don't even know him." I protested, realizing how gorgeous Clark was and how I had him to himself. "So, how's Lana?" I wondered, getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean? We both rode over here with her."

"You know what I mean Clark. Jason or no Jason, she's totally into you." I paused. "In fact, all of the girls are. Tell me what it is they find so … appealing about you."

"I don't know. Maybe you could tell me." He responded, totally putting me on the spot.

"Well, for starters--" I began, but was saved by Chloe … and Lana.

"What are you two doing here? Did you let them get away?" Chloe wondered, standing in the middle of the two of us.

"Yeah, you two looked a little close." Lana stared me down as Clarke looked away, not liking all the attention he was getting.

"Why don't we all chill out and go home. We have a big day tomorrow." Clarke suggested while I nodded as Lana kept giving me evil looks and Chloe continued looking at Clarke desperately as if that was going to make him love her.

The Next Day…

"Liz, I need to talk to you," Max said, coming from behind a corner and following her into their next class.

"I thought you said all you needed to say Max. You can't be with me. I accept it and don't want to hear about it anymore." Liz responded, removing a pencil and her binder from her bookbag.

"You know that I didn't mean for us to quit our friendship. With this whole evacuation thing, we'd be better off if we stuck together." Max attempted to explain.

"Oh, so now it's okay if we stick together, Max?" Liz whipped around, her hair slinging across her left shoulder. "Last week you didn't even want to hear my name and now you want to be with me?"

"Liz, you're putting me on the spot here." Max muttered, as more and more people started to look in their direction. "I'm just trying to say that I don't want anything to happen to you. We're stronger together--"

"Is this seat taken?" Larisa wondered, taking the seat on the right side of Max.

"No, go ahead." He responded, distractedly, as Liz turned back around. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Max whispered again this time talking to the back of Liz's head.

"I think I do." She gave Larisa one quick look over and focused her attention on Mr. Smith who had actually managed to make it to class on time.

"Liz. Please."

"I have to admit that this is the most normal my life has been since that meteor shower." Chloe expressed to Clark, getting over whatever it was that had made her and Lana a little upset with him.

"I know what you mean. It feels great to be here." Clark smiled, still keeping his eyes peeled for something suspicious. "So, um, where's Lana, if I may ask."

"You may." Chloe looked down, embarrassed that she had ever let her jealousy get in the way of their friendship. "She said that she was coming here on her own … I think she just needed a little time to think."

"Oh." He retorted, instantly spotting the girl he had met at the mall yesterday. "I think I'm going to try and find my locker."

"I'll meet you in Homeroom then, okay?" Clark nodded and was off before Chloe could even ask which way to go.

Unlike everyone else, Clark couldn't just enjoy their "vacation" and have a normal existence. Something was responsible for that chemical spill and it was connected to Roswell … somehow. He just hadn't figured it out yet.

Isabel looked around, sliding into an empty hallway and into an abandoned room where Michael was waiting for her. Clark waited outside the door, scanning the room with his X-Ray vision, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"I had a dream last night that something was going to happen." Isabel began.

"And?" Michael urged.

"And it's bad Michael. I saw mom and dad … There was this new power and … we've got to stop them."

"Do you think those new kids know anything about it?" He wondered.

"Probably not, but there have been thousands of evacuees. The Skins will probably use this as an opportunity to align with the source and"

"Take over." Michael finished for her. "Have you told Max?"

"No. I don't want him to worry. My powers will return to normal soon enough." Isabel reassured him.

"But what if they don't? You can't even control when they happen anymore." Michael insisted.

"Don't push me." Isabel closed her eyes as one of the light bulbs in the room burst and went out.

"See?"

"If I can just stay calm until we get home, I'll be able to figure this out."

"And until then?" Michael urged.

"We'll lay low. There's so much chaos going on in Roswell that no one will notice us." Isabel stood up and reached for the door as Clark jetted into the nearest restroom. "Funny … I thought I heard something." Isabel added, noticing that the only evidence of foul play was the little thing inside her called a conscious that was telling her something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone was here."

(A/N: Thanks to some nice and "helpful" reviews, I've tried to make this chapter better, but it's still a work in progress. STAY WITH ME HERE and try to REVIEW! –NL)

TO Come …

Clark is onto the Aliens

Larisa's secret is revealed at a costume dance … but whose side is she on?

Everyone gets one step Closer to the Roswell-Smallville connection


	4. All I Can Do is Try

Chapter Four: All I can Do is Try

"Have you seen Chloe?" Clark asked Pete as soon as he left the scene of Isabelle and Micheal's talk.

"No, but I'm sure that she's just as lost as I am." Pete responded as Clark rushed past him, eagerly. Chloe was the only one here who would know what to do and there was definitely something going on with those kids from the mall. He just couldn't—

"Hey." Larissa shouted, rushing to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Have you seen Chloe?"

"No. What's going on Clark?" Larissa looked at him intensely as everything that he was going to tell Chloe disappeared from his mind.

"Nothing. I just wanted to …"

"Check out the café?" Clark nodded, finding himself instantly hungry.

"How did you know?" He wondered.

"That's all high school boys do. Eat." Larissa joked. "So what do you think of this place?"

"I don't really know yet, but it's a lot different from Smallville..." Clark's voice trailed off as his eyes began to watch and follow Lana. She was in the cafeteria too, carrying her tray around and looking for someone to sit with. Clark was about to invite her to sit with them, but she had already found a seat. With Michael and Isabelle. Suddenly, Clark felt an urge to protect Lana and to keep her away from them.

"Clark, where are you going?" Larissa wondered, trying to get him to look at her, but he wouldn't. As he walked away, Larissa knew that Clark Kent would be a challenge. But that was okay … she loved challenges. And she always won.

"Hey Lana." Clark smiled, walking up to the table. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

"Umm … sure." She shrugged, saying yes because she was happy to see a familiar face, but honestly not wanting to have anything to do with Clark at the moment.

"Have you seen Chloe?" He wondered.

"Is that what you came to talk to me about? Chloe?" Lana looked away, sadly.

"No. It's not like … There's something going on here and I really want to get her opinion. Nothing's going on." He admitted.

"And it wouldn't matter if something _was _happening. You're free Clark. Free as a bird and we both made it clear to each other that that was the best route." Lana smiled to herself. "You know I honestly thought that just being your friend would allow you to open up to me, but I have to admit that I'm more confused than ever."

"There's nothing for me to tell you Lana. Do you want me to make up stuff?" He shot back.

"I just want the real truth." She took in a deep breathe. "Why couldn't you say I love you back?"

"Ahh!" Clarke heard a host of screams behind him as lights started to crash everywhere with a group of people arguing heatedly in the midst of it.

"What's going on?" Clark wondered as Lana followed after him.

"I am _not _letting you get off that easy Clark. I want an answer." Lana demanded determined, unaware that one of the lights was about to fall directly over her delicate body.

"Lana." Clark dove over her body, pushing her out of the way as Lana landed against one of the counters, her head hitting the top. Hard. Immediately, Clark sat up, rushing over to her and making sure that everything was fine. "Lana. Lana!"

"I don't know what you pulled in there, but that was really stupid Michael." Max accused his best friend, glad that no one seemed to have connected them to what was happening.

"I told you Maxwell, I didn't do anything. Something weird has been going on and--"

"It was me." Isabelle admitted. "For the last two days, things have been a little out-of-control. It's like I have all of this pent up anger and it just explodes at any time. I can't control it."

"But you have to. Someone could've gotten hurt out there." Max ran his hand through his hair. "You can't let your emotions control you." He stopped suddenly, watching Liz Parker being wooed by Kyle Valenti.

"Look who's talking." Michael joked.

"She was bound to find someone that would return her feelings. You can't blame her." Isabelle chimed in. "They're probably just talking anyway." She continued, trying to make her older brother feel a little better.

"No. He's asking her to go somewhere …"

"The dance." Max sighed.

"Yeah, but two can play that game." Michael added as he watched Clark and Lana, what was left of the "Smallville" crew walk in front of them in a hurried rush. "Just take your pick."

"You make it sound so easy." Isabelle said as Max and Clark glared at one another.

"He knows." Max whispered when Clark was out of earshot, still carrying Lana in his arms.

"How could he?" Isabelle asked.

"He knows." Max repeated icily.

to be continued …

(A/N: Writers block is a terrible thing. I'm starting to get over it, so enjoy this chapter and these updates while they last. –NL)


	5. You're Letting Go

Chapter Five: You're Letting Go

(A/N: Instead of a dance, the school is having a carnival.)

"I say we get to know them. Find out their weakness, their powers--"

"_If _they have any." Isabel chimed in feeling that Max was being a little paranoid. As he had been a lot lately.

"Look, our school's hold that corny carnival. It's the perfect time to divide and conquer." Michael stuffed the half-eaten sandwich he had carried from the cafeteria into his mouth and stood up.

"Hey you." Maria smiled, hugging Michael from the back as Liz stood back trying to pretend that she didn't notice that Max was staring at her. But she did. They always played that game.

"Didn't I tell you not to address me in public?" Michael wondered, losing eye contact with the blonde girl who had been hanging out with Clark.

"Excuse me? Look if you're still PMSing about the info I lost. I found it." Maria replied.

"Good. Where the hell is it?" He shot back trying to piss Maria off so she wouldn't ruin the plan … and figure out that he was starting to feel something genuine for her.

"You know what Mikey G. You're really pressing my nerves." Maria answered ready to walk away.

"Wait." Michael turned Maria around, kissing her slowly. Both of them paused for a moment, caught up in the intensity of it all before Michael broke the moment my demanding, "Just get outta here will you?"

"Leave it to me to have something bad happen. It's like freak accidents are bound to me." Lana sighed weakly after being stabilized. "How long was I out for?"

"Just a couple of hours." Clarke responded, still worried that something else would go wrong.

"At least it's not serious." She joked, ignoring the stinging pain that was starting from the top of her head and went all the way down to her feet. Lana really wanted and needed some time to herself, but after all, Clark was the one who had saved her. "Shouldn't you get going?" Lana urged.

"No. I don't think I'm going to that carnival." He admitted, willing to stay by her side until Lana was on her own feet again.

"Come on Clark. The only reason they're having one is for all of the new people. Us." Lana argued, briefly touching the top of her head in hopes of making that echoing, throbbing pain go away.

"I don't think--"

"Come on Clark. It's _the _place to be." Chloe urged him with Larisa tagging closely behind.

"Hey." She gave Clark a short look before making eye contact with Lana who seemed less-than-happy Larisa was there. "What were you guys talking about?"

"The carnival." Clark answered as Lana sensed the attention shifting away from her. "I don't think I'm going."

"But you should." Both of them walked closer to one another with Clark glancing back every few seconds to check on Lana.

"What do you think Lana? Don't you think he should go?" Chloe put her on the spot as Lana nodded helplessly.

"Why not?" She smiled.

"But who would I go with?" Clark desperately looked for an excuse to spend the night with Lana instead.

"You could hang out with Chloe and I." Larisa offered.

"Actually, I think I have other plans." Chloe admitted with a smile, keeping them to herself while looking at Lana sympathetically.

"Yeah. Go." Lana urged, looking away as Larisa whisked Clark out of the room with Chloe behind. Lana couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But it wasn't like Clark felt that way about her … not anymore anyway. He was just a good friend that was always saving her life.

"The nerve of him! He infuriates me, thinking that he can just kiss me and then control my every subsequent action. What the hell!" Maria yelled as she and Liz walked to the school's football field, ready to help set-up for the carnival.

"Well actually …" Liz smiled. "It worked."

"No it didn't." Maria hit Liz's shoulder. "I can't believe you said that." Liz just continued to smile. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Maria, he's got you wrapped around your finger and you know it. Maria when Michael kissed you … you felt something. We all could see it. Even Michael."

"You know?" Maria beamed. "It was so amazing Liz. I mean we've kissed before, but that time I think he actually meant it. Ahh!" She screamed, running the rest of the way into the field as Liz struggled to keep up with her only to bump into Max Evans.

"Max!" Liz squealed as she tried to stop herself, but ended up knocking him down instead. "What are you doing here?" She wondered, falling on top of him.

"I came to talk to you." He looked at her intensely as Liz quickly stood up, tugging at her hair and attempting to make sure that she looked okay.

"Really? If it's about what I think it is--"

"No." Max cut her off. "I just wanted to let you know that I _am _going to the carnival." He finished, making it seem as though he was going to accept her offer.

"Well, I'm doing committee, so I'll be here all day." Liz nodded, fighting with the wind to keep her dark brown hair out of her face.

"Actually, Michael, Isabel, and I need to find out some stuff and I'm going with … someone else." Max admitted as Liz nodded furiously.

"I understand." She continued to nod while backing away, unable to believe that this was the end.

"We just need to make sure that they're aren't anything threats and …" Max explained but Liz had already taken off. Running to Maria, she explained what had just happened and held back a much-needed cry as Maria hugged her.

"This is awesome." Larisa beamed, while holding on to Clark's arm nervously.

'Yeah, it's cool." He added, still thinking about how he ended up here with Lana in the hospital. This was so unlike him.

"Well let's go do something." She urged.

"I don't know …"

"Lana didn't want you to come here and sulk you know." Larisa retorted as Chloe ran up to them holding a small baby blue unicorn with a tall dark-haired guy near her. Michael.

"Chloe." Clark called her over as Larisa and Michael started talking. "I think you should stay away from him."

"Why Clark? He's my unofficial date." Chloe bragged.

"There's something not right about him, but …"

"Don't worry." Chloe cut him off. "You don't have to use that excuse with me. It's okay to be a little jealous Clark. But Michael's harmless." She walked back over to him.

"Wait!" Clark demanded.

"If you're so worried, come with us to the dance area." She offered with a shrug happy to be doing something that didn't involve Clark Kent.

"I never pegged you as a dancer." Larisa yelled over the loud music that was playing. After a while, no one seemed that interested in the carnival itself, but just listening to the music and dancing.

"Yeah. I'm a little thirsty, you want something?" Larisa shook her head, continuing to dance as Max came up to her.

"Hey you!" Larisa smiled as they began to bounce around to No Doubt's latest hit 'Hella Good.' Before they could really get a chance to hold a conversation, Clark was back. Sensing the competition between the two, Larisa stopped dancing as Max and Clark stared each other down as though they wanted to kill one another. Without thinking about what she was doing, Larisa gave Max a look that seemed to say, 'Get away.' And he was gone.

"What was that about?" Larisa wondered as an influx of slow songs started to play, including "Finest Hour," "By Your Side", and "Don't Let Me be the Last to Know."

"I just don't like him." Clark shrugged it off, pulling Larisa closer as if reading her mind.

"You know you don't have to be afraid Clark." She spoke suddenly.

"Afraid of what?"

"Telling me the truth. I know there are a lot of things that you keep hidden and it's okay if you want to tell me something that you don't want anyone else to know."

"I don't have any secrets." Clark scoffed, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yeah, well I do." Larisa whispered, catching Clark's eye for the first time since they'd been dancing.

"What is it?"

She smiled shyly, looking down. "Do you trust me?" She whispered in Clark's ear sending shivers down his body.

"Uh … yeah, I--" Clark was cut off by a long-lasting passionate kiss that left both of them speechless and breathing loudly. "What was that about?" He wondered, hearing cheers and 'whoops' from the people that had been watching them.

"You seem like someone I can trust." Larisa whispered to Clark, a little embarrassed that everyone had just witnessed their intimate moment. But she couldn't stop herself … her lips were just inches from his. Kissing him again, more lightly this time, an image from her past flashed between both of them.

"Wow. Did you just—How did you?"

"Can I trust you not to say anything?" She wondered as Clark nodded, holding her tightly as though she needed to be protected. Somehow it was comforting knowing that he wasn't the only one with … a secret …

(A/N: Another update. Finally! With reviews to come, I hope. And tell me what you want to see happen! –NL)

To come…

Max makes an important connection between the Skins and Smallville

Lana hears about Clark and Larisa

Larisa in connection with the Skins?


	6. Until the Sky Falls Down Over Me

Chapter Six: Until the Sky Falls Down Over Me

"For the record, this hospital room drives me insane!" Lana exclaimed as Chloe brought flowers into the room. Okay, they were from Clark and Chloe was sure that they were guilt flowers because of his oh-so steamy engagement with Larissa last night.

Now, Chloe could officially say that she and Lana were in the same boat. They both wanted something they couldn't have, but that something was constantly being dangled in front of their faces.

"Flowers? Honey, you shouldn't have." Lana joked feeling a lot better than yesterday, but still bummed that she had missed out on the carnival, and making new friends.

"You are becoming the poster child for freak accidents," Chloe said to her, not wanting to be the one to bring the bad news.

"I know which is why I need to hear something good." Lana played with the 'lunch' the nurses brought to her earlier. "And tell me you snuck in some real food."

"Of course. A Nestle's Crunch Bar, Teddy Grahams Cinnamon flavor, and your favorite ... a jumbo- sized strawberry blow pop, which is nearly impossible to find."

"Thanks Chloe. This is going to taste so good, but the sugar intake will be insane." Lana grabbed the box of small bear cookies. "So, dish. I want to know all about that hottie that took you to the Carnival."

"Well, he was ... nice."

"Nice? Chloe, come on. Was there a kiss or something? Who did you meet? How was Larissa?"

"Smooth insert. Lana, something happened last night ... with Clark, but I think he should be the one explaining it to you, not me." Chloe sighed, backing away.

"What happened?" She wondered confused and apprehensive about what Chloe was going to tell her. "Say something."

"Lana, I'm sorry you missed the fun. I really am, but this is too uncomfortable for me."

"Wait. What? You're starting to worry me. What happened last night?" Lana sat up, her facing turning pale white.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. You just concentrate on getting better."

* * *

"So do they have some sort of power or don't they?" Isabel whispered to Max after the carnival, hoping her parents wouldn't hear anything. 

"I don't know." He looked down at the ground below them. So being on the roof wasn't exactly low-key, but no one would hear them or even look for them there.

"You have me up at 4 in the morning just to tell me you don't know? So what are you going to do to find out? It's the weekend. We won't see them again until Monday." Isabel sighed. "What a waste. They could get together and ... organize or something by then."

"Two days Isabel? Highly unlikely."

"With the threat of the skins around, it could take a couple of hours and we wouldn't have a clue."

"We'll just have to make contact with them this weekend, somehow." Max sighed.

"And how would we do that?"

"Michael connected with that one girl and if we make group plans I'm sure she'll bring along some of the others."

"So we 'befriend' them, and then what?" Isabel half-yawned, ready for bed.

"Divide and conquer. The best thing to do will be to keep them separate until we figure out how strong they are." Max finished. "Which is why we have to start tomorrow."

"It's already tomorrow." Isabel complained, almost laying down until she realized where they were. "I'd better get to sleep then."

* * *

Maria 

"Give me one good reason why you're bailing on me. Michael, I've been planning this for weeks." I tossed my purse onto his couch. "You suck as a boyfriend."

"I've got things to handle. You're either with it or you're not." Michael shrugged it off. "I don't care what you do as long as you don't mess up what we're trying to do."

"Excuse me if it's just a little weird that you'd rather be spending your weekend with a girl who's _not _your girlfriend. Can you explain it to me Mikey G?" I pressed, knowing it was a dead end. When he got that brick wall of his up, it was over.

"I don't explain myself to anyone. Got it?"

"If I wasn't so invested in the whole 'alien' thing, I would just leave it all behind. It's so much drama Michael. Let's just get away from it for a little while." I seized his hands as a sigh escaped. Now, he wouldn't even look at me. "Just answer me this ... do you or do you not want to be with me?"

"Maria, this is ridiculous. I'm not getting into this. Not now." Michael let go of my hands pulling on another shirt.

"You always avoid the emotional stuff. Just tell me if you love me or not. I don't want to get so involved in you if you don't give a damn about me." I ranted. This was like an everyday thing between us. Michael would ignore me, be completely emotionally attached from me, and I would question his intentions without ever really getting a straight answer from him.

"You can come with us." Michael sighed. "Just don't ... expect anything from me and don't get jealous or anything. Pretend like we're not even going out."

:"That's not hard." I rolled my eyes. "We act like a couple of strangers everyday."

"What will it take to shut you up Maria?"

"Nothing. I promise--" My speech was broken by his lips on mine. So spontaneous, random, and amazing ... Michael was definitely worth it.

* * *

Clark 

"I'm just saying I think it's a bad idea. All of us hanging out with these people we know nothing about." I explained to Chloe.

"You didn't have a problem with it when we met them at the mall. Why the change? If you're worried about being trapped with Lana and Larissa in the same atmosphere, don't. Larissa's not invited." Chloe spewed.

"I'm not worried about anything. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You're just stringing along a growing list of random hearts. That's not a federal crime, but you're hurting a lot of people Clark. Lana included."

"You didn't say anything to her, did you Chloe? I mean ... nothing happened."

"It's not my place to get in the middle of it, but don't disappoint me. And don't hurt Lana." Chloe demanded.

"I don't think I should go then."

"You have to. We're breaking Lana out of the hospital. She'll want to see you."

* * *

Larissa hadn't spoken with Clark since the night she kissed him and it was driving her to the edge. Maybe exposing part of her secret wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was tired of always being isolated from everyone. She was so afraid to say something sometimes that eventually people just gave up and stopped trying. 

Then, they'd label Larissa as a 'mystery' and no one would ever bother to trying 'solving her' again. But something in Clark was different. Larisa could feel it. Sure he didn't look at her the same way he did with Lana, but that could be changed. She knew how to now. Once that connection was built, she wouldn't have to force it. It would be there and last.

"Hey Larissa." Chloe walked into homeroom, disrupting her thoughts.

"Where's Clark?" Larissa demanded immediately.

"Wow. You just get right to it, don't you?" Chloe smiled. "We've all been through the I-love-Clark phase. And ... I actually have no idea. I actually don't know where anyone is."

"He's avoided me ... since the carnival." Larissa whispered sadly. That's what she got for showing too much too fast.

"Clark isn't avoiding you. He's just been feeling really guilty about Lana. That's where he's been spending all his time because he definitely hasn't been hanging out with me."

"And what about Pete? He's disappeared since the mall incident. I barely see you either."

"Pete's getting invovled in football or soccer ... one of those sports. I'm working my way from the newspaper staff to co-editor and ... It just seems like everyone is getting super-involved. We're all just trying to fit in here." Chloe answered, not mentioning anything about this weekend.

"Lana and Clark ... are they doing something together?" Larissa asked quietly, trying to pretend like it was a natural curiosity when it was borderline jealousy.

"I really don't know anything about that. Clark and Lana are on a planet of their own." Chloe smiled, turning back around in her seat. All of Larissa's questions were starting to make her feel uneasy.

* * *

"I think we're wasting time having another one of these meetings." Isabel sighed. "We should all just find one and start befriending them. Now. Before the weekend, so that if something happens we'll be more prepared." 

"So you want us to stalk them? Brilliant idea genius." Michael snarled sarcastically, a little more moody that usual.

"The best thing to do it just lay low. Michael, you go talk to the blonde girl, Isabel to the dark-haired guy and one of the girls ... Larissa and I'll find out the deal on Lana." Max offered.

"This would be so much easier if Tess where here." Isabel muttered as the others tried to block the images from their minds. Since the skins, and Max's rejection of their relationship after many months, Tess had been found and captured. They all knew that tests were being done on her, but with the Skins ... it made it difficult to decide what was more important.

"I still think we should get her." Isabel stated. "I've been trying to track her through dreams, but I don't think she's getting them. I think ... whatever they've done to her, that's she's like a vegetable."

"Good. That means they can't get any information out of her and we don't have to put up with her trying to force us together." Michael looked at Isabel as he shook his head. In what lifetime were they together? No wonder why it didn't work out.

"We'll need her power against Khivar." Isabel argued.

"What are you suggesting ... that we _take _it from her?" Max asked.

"Exactly." Michael smiled. "We can do an equalizer where we each get a little of it. That way, it doesn't get into the wrong hands."

"We can't leave Tess completely defenseless." Max argued, still feeling some attachment over the girl who had birthed his 100 human child. "We can't--It only works with four."

"Let's find a fourth then."

"Let's." Michael nodded. "Hey Iz …" He started before the trio left the room.

"Yeah?"

"You're stable now right … no problems with your powers anymore? You didn't freak out today."

"It's under control." Isabel responded confidently although she had no knowledge of why everything seemed to under her control.

* * *

Larissa 

I could feel it building up inside of me. I knew something was bursting to come out, but I couldn't let it. There were so many changes going on with my body. Not your normal teenage ones, but different ones.

I had been warned about this by Khivar. He told me that the chemicals would start to wear off and I wouldn't be able to contain what was inside of me. I sighed. I just had to find more, make more, and do whatever it took.

All I have wanted from my life is to be just like everyone else. I didn't ask for these powers ... why would I want to be so distanced from everyone else? I already knew that Chloe was starting to have less patience with me and Clark ... was avoiding me. Maybe I shouldn't have shared this part of myself with him, but it was such a relief not to hide who I was.

Now I had to deal with the consequences. With nothing else to do, I looked at the clock. 9am Saturday morning. The school was holding late try-outs for all us evacuees.

Maybe that's where everyone would be. I just needed to find the energy to get myself up. I had an hour. "Ah." I gasped, holding onto my best post for support. The headaches were starting again. The power was struggling to release itself. I wouldn't let it. It wouldn't ruin me again.

(A/N: It's taken 2 years, but I've added more. Sometimes you get caught up in life. I want to finish my most important stories this year (2007). So leave me some comments, questions, reviews. It will make it easier for me to continue, knowing that someone is into the story. --NL)

* * *

Next time... 

Weekend Rendezvous--will Michael and Maria's relationship survive it?

Is someone onto Larissa

Clark still loves Lana


End file.
